Chance Meeting
by Wacky Walnut
Summary: Alan's being depressed for some unknown reason and the brothers decide to take him out to Penelope's party. AU story - full info inside. Please RR - Chap 2 up
1. Depression

Thunderbirds  
Chance meeting  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Thunderbirds and everything is copy writied to Gerry and Syliva Anderson (who both brought me years of fun and imagination – a big thanks guys) and Supermarionation  
  
A.N – Okay this is my first Thunderbirds Fanfic (quite scary really) and it's the first in a series of stories (well three by my reckoning). It will be based more or less on the original series (without the strings) as I've not seen the movie yet only a trailer once or twice which is annoying.  
  
Also this story is A.U. Big time so I'll clear up a couple of pointers first. Kyrano and Tin-Tin aren't around due to some plot points and also the rough time setting of this story. (I'll find some reason for them not to be there – I promise). The time setting is messed up but it's all for fun anyway.  
  
Character ages: This is just to clear up any real problems. Alan 15, Gordon 16, Virgil 18, John 19 and Scott 20, Penelope 20 and Jeff?????  
  
Plot: Alan's down and gloomy but after going to Penelope's party that all soon changes.  
  
Anyway enough of that...on with the story.  
  
Gordon nearly walked into his father as he wandered around lost in his own thoughts, "Oh, sorry dad. Didn't see you there" he said, trying to sound good-natured but Jeff knew his son only too well. He was worried over something and it took no guessing as to what or more rightly who was managing to cause worry within the Tracy family.  
  
Alan had not been himself for the last couple of weeks, and it wasn't a normal teenage sulk that Alan was prone to go into. Something was bothering Alan greatly but he couldn't put his finger on it at all and either could any of his family. Grandma had her assumptions but was not willing to share them, only informing Virgil the third time he had enquired that if he could not work out what was wrong with his youngest brother then he needed to learn a lot more about being a big brother.  
  
"I only know what's wrong with Alan, dear boy, because I raised you're father and helped to raise all of you. I think you just need to look into yourself and maybe you'll find something that Alan hasn't got" was all she had said. Jeff had smiled, knowing fine well that Grandma was not the kind of woman to be direct about things which she thought were obvious but it had still not helped any of them work out why the hell Alan was in such a peculiar mood.  
  
"I take it he's still not talking?" asked Jeff moving past the sixteen-year- old to the kitchen intent on making himself a sandwich. "Nah...he's just sitting looking out of a window not doing anything. He'll talk casually about some stuff but he's not his normal self" Gordon chuckled, "I couldn't even get him interested in playing a joke on Scott which is not like him at all".  
  
Jeff turned, "And I wondered where Alan got all of his ideas from? You're a bad influence on him Gordon Tracy" he playfully wagged his finger at his second youngest. Gordon stuck his tongue out and slumped on the table, deliberately allowing his elbows to rest on the top, "It wasn't anything bad, just swapping his tea for warm apple juice" even Jeff couldn't hide a grin at that.  
  
Scott hated apple juice, probably due to the fact that Grandma used to force it down his neck quite frequently, and the two younger brothers still attempted to get their eldest sibling with the same stuff and nine times out of ten it worked. Jeff chuckled, "You two are full of fun and mischief, I just wish Alan would lighten up again. I'm worried that he'll do something reckless" when Gordon did not reply Jeff turned on him, "He hasn't done anything reckless has he?"  
  
"Huh?" Gordon asked, shaking himself out of his thoughts, "Wha? No...I swear he just sits and reads or stares blankly at a wall or window" he quickly added. Jeff's eyebrow raised but he shrugged and finished making the sandwich in silence.  
  
At that same point in time, Alan Tracy was sitting in his room starring out of the window. He was looking over the sea, trying to gauge the distance to the mainland...but for what reason still eluded him. His brothers were under the assumptions that he knew exactly what he wanted but in truth Alan didn't know.  
  
The rain was only just starting to fall, and the first drops were trickling down the window. Alan followed the trail of one with his finger, still trying to get an idea of what was bothering him. The scenery outside was beautiful, it always was especially when it was raining but today it held nothing for him. Alan sighed like a big dog, his breath slightly misting up the window.  
  
"That was a big sigh for someone so small" came John's voice from the other side of the room. Shocked slightly, Alan turned in surprise but smiled faintly, "Hi John" he said in a monotone voice. John frowned deeply, Alan hardly ever spoke in a monotone voice but he pushed it aside. Sometimes everyone did, it was just a shock for Alan to do it so readily.  
  
"Al, what's up? You haven't been yourself lately" said John, walking forward and sitting on Alan's bed, noting that it had been made recently, which suggested that Alan was tidying his side of the shared room. That was something that Alan hardly ever did without being literally order to do it, but maybe he was trying to sort himself out.  
  
By being very quiet, reflected John, watching the baby of the family stare out as if into space. He hadn't responded to John's question and was trying to lose himself once again in his thoughts. "Alan?" he asked again, hoping to get a response. None came. "Do you want me to back off? If you do just say and I'll go" John knew the reverse psychology was the biggest fall back of the lot when it concerned Alan, but hell anything was worth giving a go. Still no response, Alan just kept on looking out of the window trying to ignore him.  
  
John shook his head, and sighing started to leave the room. There was no point in trying to talk to Alan anymore. He would have to come out of this mood himself and John prayed that it would be sooner than later. He had just reached the door when Alan's tiny voice floated towards him, "I wish mum was here".  
  
John stopped and turned slowly, feeling the pain in his heart grow. Alan hardly ever talked about their mother, either did any of the Tracy family really but Alan was the one who left whenever she was mentioned. "Oh god, Alan" he whispered before moving towards the figure silhouetted window, "What's wrong?" he asked as gently as he could.  
  
"I don't know...but she could have told me...I..." Alan's voice was stifled and tear-filled. John knew the sighs all to well, and sighing once again pulled, or more correctly dragged, his youngest brother into his arms and simply allowed him to cry like a small child. In most respects that was what Alan still was, even though he would be damned if he would admit it, but at least he had given some inclination of what was bothering him.  
  
"Shh...it's okay Alan. Trust me it's okay" he said gently comforting Alan by rubbing his back. Alan was hiccupping with crying, which brought a faint smile to John's face. He hadn't cried like this for years, a maybe that was a problem. On Tracy Island he didn't have any other people his age to talk to or mess about with. True there was Gordon but he was an elder brother really.  
  
Maybe that's what Grandma meant! Alan was missing people his own age to annoy and be friends with...he needed someone to give a different perspective on life and what was going on around him. Virgil's and Scott's heads appeared around the doorway, the three older Tracy brothers always seemed to know exactly what the other was doing and generally they went around in three.  
  
John quietly shook his head and waved his hand as if to shoo them away but Alan looked up, "Heya squirt, how you feeling?" asked Virgil. John closed his eyes deciding to let it drop for the time being, Alan did not need his brothers arguing again. Alan just buried his head back into John's shoulder. The frowns on their faces were silenced quickly by a death glare from John.  
  
"What?" Scott asked, mildly shocked. "Just be quiet, okay?" said John.  
  
Virgil stuck his tongue out at John, "We're just being the inquisitive big brothers. Anyway, water squirt got something to ask you". Alan peeked from the protection of John's arms, but didn't say anything due to the fact that he was crying and trying not to show it. "Fancy going to one of Penny's parties on Friday? It's on the mainland and apparently it's gonna be a mixed group...even you might score. Wanna give it a go?" asked Virgil.  
  
A small smile crept across Alan's face, and his eyes lit up, "Excellent. Scott you owe me" said Virgil, getting up and turning on the now rather disturbed Scott. "No I don't!" he tried to deny.  
  
A.N Interested in finding out what happens? Please Review Thanks 


	2. Young love

A.N Well here's the second part of the story and I hope you enjoy it.

Also a big thanks to my reviewers tintinkyrano – hope you like some of the brothers interactions in this on - scuba angel – me too actually - killhill2003 – okay calm down I'm getting there – Gozilla – you're waiting is over here's the next bit and bograt – hope you like the slightly different perspectives in this one

Disc: see first bit

Tinny music played quietly in the background, this was not exactly the wild party that had been expected by the Tracy family. Penelope had chided them all soundly but even she was bored with all of the pleasantries and general chitchat. She lounged next to Scott and took another sip, "If I had know it would be this exciting I would have employed a DJ or something" she sighed.

"It could have been worse, Penny, and at least it wasn't a total waste" said Scott watching with a slight grin as Gordon hid in the shrubbery from a mad Virgil and a confused John. "It was meant to be a lot of fun...so far all the fun we've had is watching those three making right idiots of themselves. I guess I'm not very good when it comes to party's" said Penny.

Scott turned and looked at the dismal guests, "They seem to be enjoying themselves" he said. Penny's scowl would have turned milk sour, "This is all right for land and gentry of Britain but it's absolutely not good for trying to keep a bunch of completely different people happy. I should have followed her advice" she looked down into the bottom of her drink, her blond hair just framing her face.

"Whose advice?" asked Scott, quickly pulling Penny out of the firing line of a random something that had been throw wildly. Penny sighed, "No one. Just a friend's daughter who's coming to stay with me for some time...well actually she's going to collage soon so she's just staying here until she's got a place at the halls of residence" she smiled, "Though I think the collage will be in for a big surprise when she appears".

"Why? Trouble maker?" asked Scott, trying to figure where Virgil was and why Gordon was looking a bit unsteady. "Not really...she just likes to live life to the full. Not hyper but enjoys fun and likes to have people her age around her. She can be quite serious when she wants to be though...oh erm Scott!" said Penny realising that they had been standing quite close for the last few minuets.

Scott blushed, "Erm...sorry" he said letting her go, "You know that girl sounds a bit like Alan. Maybe those two should meet up, it might cheer the gloomy kid up a bit" Scott was speaking more to himself than Penny but it seemed to work. "You know, Scott I think you are right. Come on, we better go and find the pair of them...actually first I think we need to sort out you're other brothers" said Penny, turning at the faint shouts of John.

Scott turned and cursed silently as he could, "John, what the?" he yelled before setting off with Penny to find out what the fuss was all about.

Splash

Another stone left Alan's hand and another splash resounded. He sighed, this was not what he had expected. Not even his brothers had suspected that it was going to be this – he failed to find a word to describe how boring this party was. It wasn't their fault and he wasn't angry but it was a disappointment to say the least.

"You know, you can make the stones bounce instead of just making them splash" said a voice behind him. He turned, he had not expected anyone else to appear at this small alcove. "Sorry?" he asked stupidly. The figure laughed and stepped forward, and Alan couldn't believe his eyes.

The figure was a girl about his age with almost white hair and bright blue eyes that spoke of fun and laughter. She was dressed in a lilac skirt and white sleeveless top, he felt himself strangely not attired correctly in black jeans and a blue shirt which Scott had ordered him to wear. The girl laughed again, "I said stones can bounce along the water before they sink" she said.

"Oh...I know that" he turned away sheepishly, feeling a total fool. "Then why don't you skim them? I think it's more fun that just chucking them all of the time" she appeared in front of him and picked up a stone.

"I guess I don't feel like it" said Alan throwing his stone out into the water and watching it splash into the water. "I take it you don't like this party do you?" asked the girl, smiling nicely. Alan raised his eyebrows, "Are you?" he didn't want to offend anyone and get on his fathers nerves.

"You kidding? I told Miss Pen that she shouldn't have invited so many middle-class yuppies but would she listen? No" she chuckled again before throwing her stone and only just matching Alan's throw. Alan smiled, "That was a good throw" he said.

"A good one but not my best" she said, her voice teasing him indirectly. "Not you're best? Bet you couldn't beat me" he grinned, ready to take this girl on. She chuckled and Alan couldn't help but feel his cheeks warm when she did, "You just made the biggest mistake of your life boy" she said before throwing another stone which was closely followed by Alan's.

"I'm gonna kill Virgil when I get my hands on him" complained Gordon as he rubbed his head again. "I don't know why you're complaining so much...you brought it on yourself, Gordo" said John.

"Will you both stop this ridiculous arguing? We've got two kids to find unless you have both forgotten" snapped Penelope worrying only slightly. "Alan will turn up, he's just good at hiding...I still say we check out the alcoves. He's been alone for quite some time so it'll be one of the places that he'll go" said Scott, not quite as worried for his brother but worried for the girl that Penny was trying to find.

"Hey no fair! You threw two stones that time!" came a high-annoyed teenage voice of a girl, followed swiftly by the unmistakable voice of Alan, "Did not! You're just annoyed cause I beat you!" there was laughter in both of the voices and it took no guessing as to where it was coming from.

"Alan Tracy! You get up here this instant!" shouted Scott, followed as if on queue by Penelope's call of "Miss Errika Kirsty Johnstone that also includes you!"

Both Alan and Errika looked to where the voices had come from, "Oh great, I'm in trouble" they both seemed to echo in unison. They turned and for a second their eyes met, blue into blue and Alan felt his heart and the sorrow lift. Was this what he had been looking for?

"You two!" came a scream, which shattered the moment for both of them it seemed. "We better go...Miss Pen angry is not a pretty site" smiled Errika before setting off.

It wasn't as bad as either of them had expected it to be, the only got a mild telling off for going off without telling them where they were going but that was it. Taking the first opportunity they could, Alan and Errika stole away to some seats near to the food table but far enough away from the Tracy brothers and Miss Penelope.

"Well that could have gone a lot worse" said Errika, smiling as she slurped out of a strawberry milkshake she had gotten at the bar. Alan chuckled, "It could? I thought Scott was going to rip my head off" he said, carefully watching his brothers.

"You sound like a right happy family, but still having four older brothers? Rather you than me mate" said Errika. "Where you from Errika? I don't know your accent" Alan enquired.

"Eric" she said in reply.

"Where?" asked Alan causing Errika to chuckle, "Please don't call me Errika, only my mother gets that privilege and Miss Pen when she's annoyed with me. Everyone calls me Eric – so just call me that, okay?" she tilted her head. Alan nodded, "Okay Eric – where you from?" he asked, smiling even more.

"Know Britain very well?" she asked, Alan nodded. He had studied it as part of his geography course last year and didn't want to talk with mouth full. "I'm from Newcastle" she smiled once again and their conversation fell into other topics.

Gordon nudged John none to gently after he had been told to stay put by Scott, "I think our Alan's scored with that lass over there". John looked over to where Alan and Errika were still talking and smiled faintly, "So what if he has? At least he's cheered up" said John.

Penelope turned and watched them with a knowing little smile on her face, "What was missing from Alan's life that made him depressed...well he's certainly found that".

"What? Penelope you sound like Grandma" said Virgil taking a drink. "You lot are hopeless" she started to chuckle.

"What we done that's so funny?" asked Scott, watching the pair and noting that Alan was telling Errika something – more than likely incriminating – about one of the brothers. "Simple...Alan has been depressed because he had no one his own age around as a breakaway from you lot. He needed friends and possible a girl of his own?" Penelope's face was well trained to hide laughter but it was becoming increasingly harder for her to cope.

"You mean he needed a girlfriend?" asked Virgil, half-surprised, half-annoyed that Penny had worked it out. Chuckles quickly turned into laughter and the party didn't seem quite as bad after that.

Alan scuffed his way along the drive, he didn't want to go home. He wanted to stay and talk with Errika some more. She was a great girl and he knew he had a killer crush on her already, but how he was going to keep that secret from his brothers and father was a mystery to him. "Damn it! Penny why's the cars locked up!" called Scott to Penny who was still on the balcony.

"You think I'm gonna let you drive home after the amounts you've all drank! No chance, Scott Tracy. If you start walking you can catch the early bird train back home" called Penny, who was also slightly tipsy. Scott's face fell, he didn't know the way to the station and doubted that any of his brothers did.

"Hey you lot wait up!" came Errika's voice as she ran to catch up to them. "What are you doing young lady?" asked Penelope. "Given the state you're in and they're in I hate to think where they'll end up if they just walk to the station. I'll make sure they get there and then come straight back. It's a five minuet walk anyway" she called.

Either Penelope hadn't heard her correctly or was overly tipsy, she somehow let Errika take them to the station. "You know we could have found it ourselves" said Scott, trying not to sway.

"Yeah, and I'm a American. It's not far and plus there's no way I'm putting Miss Pen to bed" stated Errika firmly. There was little conversation after that, bar Errika occasionally telling Gordon and Virgil to shut up and stop making a nuisance of themselves.

The early bird train was waiting and since they did not have any money with them Errika paid, making them promise that they would pay her back. Alan waited until his brothers were on the train before gently catching hold of Errika's hand and blushing, "Errika...can I ask you something?" his voice was tiny.

"If you want to" smiled Errika, her eyes lighting up with joy. "Will...will...erm..." he suddenly felt very stupid and unsure. Errika smiled and gently kissed Alan causing him to blink in surprise, "Of course" her eyes lowered but then lit up again, "Which collage you going to?" she asked.

"What?" he asked confused and still in shock. "What school, collage, university or whatever you call it are you going to?" she asked again, a bit more hurriedly. "St Bishops at Colorado – why?".

Errika's face lit up, "This is brilliant! I'm going there too!" she laughed happily. Alan's face also lit up and he pulled her into a hug, "Wow, I never would have guessed! I don't know..." he hugged her again.

"Go Alan!" came the slurred voice of Virgil from a window. Errika turned, "You should be asleep!" but then she turned back to Alan, "I'll see you at the start of term then"

"Yeah, I will" he smiled but the moment was wreaked once again by Virgil. "Alan just go and sort that lot out, okay?" said Errika breaking away. The whistle blew loudly, "Okay" he said disappearing into the train.

His last vision of her was like that of a movie where the lovers' split and one was left on the train station platform. But he knew he was going to see her once again at school and now that day looked even more promising than before.

To Be Continued....

A.N Well there ya go peeps, hoped you liked it and didn't find it to lovey dovy but that's half the fun with these, isn't it?

Still before I get hassled or anything thrown at me there is a sequel to this and I'm just tweaking a couple of things first. Please review this and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
